Mi última semana
by MariSeverus
Summary: La última semana de vida de Hermione Granger, presa del cáncer.


Mi última semana de vida.

Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría, sólo la idea. Gracias JK Rowling por tu maravilloso libro de Harry Potter y por los personajes que voy a utilizar para este escrito.

Práctica para la expo-feria de nuevos autores, a celebrarse este 26 de Octubre. Entraré en la modalidad de cuento corto (5 capítulos máximo).

Toda opinión será bien recibida.

*Sólo estoy practicando, así que perdonen si sale horrible*. No es fácil abarcar un tema tan difícil y estoy buscando el mejor enfoque posible. Creo que sería lindo honrar a mi novio y su enfermedad, pero debo encontrar la mejor forma de hacerlo.

* * *

 _Lunes:_

Sentí la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Una fuerte y masculina mano que a pesar de lo descrito, apenas si tocó mi frente con el dorso y como si quisiera tomar mi temperatura.

Mis párpados vibraron ante el contacto y apenas y pude distinguir un dedo sobre mi cabeza. Creí que era un dedo pulgar y el pequeño brillo del botón de una manga. _Me sentía mareada, todo me daba vueltas._

Comencé a temblar de pronto, sintiendo algo húmedo resbalando por mi nariz. Primero una gota y luego otra. Luego un flujo constante que tenía un desagradable olor a metal oxidado. Esas manos me sostuvieron y me levantaron ágilmente de la cama, un par de centímetros, asegurándose de sostenerme firmemente contra su pecho. Estaba en _shock_ o eso me pareció escuchar, mientras quien fuera que me rescataba, brincaba de la cama conmigo entre sus brazos y corría rápidamente entre pasillos. Veía flashes de luces a mi alrededor y podía escuchar, vagamente, el sonido de un par de tacones detrás de nosotros.

Tuve que cerrar mis ojos, no aguantaba el dolor ni tampoco el frío que había comenzado a recorrerme de pronto. Gemí un poco, sentía dolor de sólo ser tocada. Pero quien fuera que me sostuviera entre sus brazos, ni siquiera se detuvo.

Hice el mayor esfuerzo por continuar despierta, pero no pude soportarlo más y perdí el conocimiento. _No supe qué sucedió después._

 _"Tiene cáncer." "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que recibió una transfusión de plaquetas?"_

 _"Ha perdido mucha sangre."_

De pronto comencé a escuchar voces de nuevo, supuse que tras unos minutos de haber estado inconsciente. No tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido pero mientras más parpadeaba, más alcanzaba a ver.

El profesor Snape estaba sentado en la cama que supuse, yo estaba ocupando. _Otra vez._ Una de sus piernas se encontraba fuera del mueble y la otra sobre el colchón, con su rodilla apuntándome y una de sus manos sobre ella. Podía ver que a pesar de que sus sus túnicas eran negras, me las había arreglado para mancharlas con mi sangre. En su camisa blanca de diario que siempre llevaba bajo su levita negra, se distinguían círculos rojos de diferentes dimensiones. Me alegré de al menos ver un rostro familiar y comencé a sonreír, atrayendo la atención de uno de los sanadores en la habitación. A pesar de que mi mente todavía estaba un poco confundida, asumí que eran sanadores por el color de sus túnicas.

\- Señorita Granger... - uno de ellos dijo y el profesor Snape sacudió la cabeza tan violentamente, que me sorprendió. Sus ojos negros tenían una extraña expresión que no podía definir con claridad. Tal vez era miedo _\- tal vez preocupación por mí -_ o tal vez nada.

 _¿Cómo se siente?_

Esa era una ridícula pregunta que nunca había comprendido por qué le hacían a los pacientes. ¿Qué se supone que debías responder? _¿Mejor? ¿O tal vez peor y lista para morir de una buena vez?_

\- Estaba... dormida en mi cama. ¿Por qué no estoy ahí ahora?

\- Algunas de sus compañeras de habitación dijeron que despertaron a mitad de la noche, puesto que usted se quejaba de sufrir un dolor muy intenso. - el profesor Snape respondió a mi pregunta, pero no me miró a los ojos cuando lo hizo. También, su tono de voz estaba lejos de ser cortante. Más bien era bajo y muy calmado. - Cuando comenzó a derramar sangre por la nariz, le avisaron a la profesora McGonagall y luego ella me buscó a mí y a la enfermera de la escuela. Afortunadamente se detuvo o habría muerto desangrada.

¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Y ahora qué iban a pensar mis amigas? A los trece años descubrí que tenía cáncer e hice lo mejor que pude para luchar contra esta terrible enfermedad y mantenerla oculta lo máximo posible, limitándome simplemente a profesores y a mis amigos más cercanos, para evitar las incómodas preguntas y la también incómoda lástima de siempre. Ahora tenía quince años y había empeorado hasta el punto en el que media escuela ya lo debía saber. Por supuesto, el chisme se correría rápidamente.

Intenté levantarme, pero una de las manos del profesor Snape me devolvió a la cama. La habitación totalmente blanca, incluso las cortinas de la única ventana que tenía, comenzaban a deprimirme y a hacerme sentir peor.

\- Me temo que tendrá que quedarse, señorita Granger.

\- ¡Pero no quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Quiero volver a la torre! ¡Quiero volver a mi cama! Mañana tengo un importante examen y tengo que estar despierta muy temprano para repasar los apuntes...

\- Señorita Granger... - el profesor Snape se apartó sólo un poco y así, la profesora McGonagall pudo sentarse a mi lado. Sus ojos prácticamente temblaban tanto como sus manos, acariciando mi rostro con mucho cuidado. - Intente descansar, ¿de acuerdo? Quizá mañana amanezca mejor y entonces pueda cursar el examen. - notó que iba a decir algo, así que se apresuró en interrumpirme. - No se preocupe que el profesor Snape se quedará esta noche, mientras contactamos a sus padres. Por cualquier eventualidad que pueda presentarse.

Se levantó antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, acompañando a los sanadores hacia el pasillo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me dio la impresión de que una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla, pero quizá estaba viendo mal a causa del dolor que sentía en aquel momento.

Físico y mental.

\- Intente descansar. - me dijo el profesor levantándose de la cama y dejándome sola en la habitación por unos segundos, para luego volver con un par de viales en sus manos. El líquido en el interior tenía un extraño color rojo oscuro, casi marrón. Se veían pastosos y seguramente desagradables. - Beba estas. - me ordenó, inclinándose sobre mí para acomodar mis almohadas y ayudarme a adoptar una postura más adecuada. Terminé semi sentada en la cama, mientras me abrazaba para ayudarme a impulsarme y ponerme tan cómoda como me lo permitiera aquella terrible circunstancia.

Tomó los viales de la pequeña mesa a un lado de la cama y destapó uno de ellos, acercándolo hasta mi rostro. No tenía idea de su sabor pero si era tan desagradable como el olor que tenían, entonces tendría problemas para ingerirlos. Al notar mi expresión de rechazo negó con la cabeza y lo colocó en mis labios, sosteniendo mis manos con su mano libre y evitando que lo apartara de mi cara.

\- Trague. - me dijo mientras lo inclinaba cuidadosamente, para no derramar ni una sola gota. Fruncía los labios para no tomarlo, pero el profesor me dedicaba una de sus más amenazantes miradas. - Señorita Granger deje de comportarse como una niña, que hace mucho que dejó de tener cinco años. Son pociones para reestablecer la sangre en su cuerpo, no es cerveza de mantequilla. Sólo bébala o le puedo asegurar que se va a sentir mucho peor después.

La expresión de su rostro era realmente dura y por un momento sentí un par de lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? ¿Por qué tenía que enfermar cuando había tanto aún que quería hacer?

Comencé a tragar esa poción con aquel nauseabundo olor y a tener arcadas. El profesor Snape negó con la cabeza y soltó mis manos, para apretar mi nariz y evitar que continuara percibiendo su aroma.

\- Bébala. Si cree que es desagradable beberla, no querrá saber cómo se siente de vuelta.

Tragué la primera tan rápido como pude e hice un esfuerzo titánico para beberme la segunda. El profesor Snape colocó los frascos vacíos sobre la mesa y tomando su varita, hizo aparecer un vaso con agua en su mano. No pude esperar para que me lo ofreciera y apenas lo hizo, lo tomé violentamente y me bebí hasta la última gota, intentando disipar el desagradable sabor de la medicina.

\- Intente dormir un poco. - me dijo, tomando el vaso vacío y colocándolo también sobre la pequeña mesa. Se puso de pie y por un momento me atacó un extraño pánico que no había sentido antes. _¿A dónde iba?_ Debí de expresarlo con mi rostro, puesto que el profesor señaló una esquina de la habitación con su cabeza. Había una puerta abierta allí y no me había dado cuenta.

Otra habitación. Lo supe en cuanto encendió un par de velas y se sentó en una silla de madera. Podía verlo parcialmente desde donde estaba y a pesar de lo que la profesora McGonagall había dicho, tenía miedo de quedarme dormida y sola.

 _¿Por qué? No lo sé realmente, pero de pronto sentí un extraño miedo._

\- Cierre los ojos que no iré a ninguna parte.

Aunque no le creía ni una sola palabra ( _lo sé, pero era el profesor Snape y ya saben...)_ , no pude continuar luchando contra el sueño. Estaba muy cansada, quizá se debía a toda la sangre que había perdido, pero no pude continuar con los ojos abiertos y muy pronto comencé a ver cada vez menos. Parpadeaba tanto como podía y aunque aún seguía allí, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome fijamente, muy pronto mis párpados se cerraron y no supe nada más de mí.

 _Martes:_

Un par de rayos de sol dieron con mi rostro y dejé escapar un pequeño gruñido ante la sensación. Mi cuerpo me dolía como jamás lo había hecho en toda mi corta vida y a pesar de que intentaba moverme, no podía conseguirlo. Ni siquiera podía abrir o cerrar mis dedos.

Abrí mis ojos tanto como pude y ladee un poco la cabeza para mirar hacia la ventana. Era un muy bonito día. El cielo estaba despejado y el césped de un par de montañas a lo lejos, se veía tan bonito y verde, que deseaba poder poner mis descalzos pies sobre él y sentirlo.

Pero una espalda completamente cubierta de negro tapó mi vista hacia la ventana y corrió las blancas cortinas, sumiéndome en la semi oscuridad de la habitación. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo, se dio la vuelta para mirarme y me di cuenta de que el profesor Snape no me había mentido y de que se había quedado toda la noche a mi lado.

 _¿Por qué sería? Pensé que no le importábamos en lo más mínimo._

\- Vuelva a dormir... - me dijo en voz baja, mirándome con una extraña atención que me hacía sentir un poco incómoda. Encendió su varita de pronto y su luz me encandiló, mientras se sentaba junto a mí en la cama. - Todavía está muy pálida y tiene dos vistosas ojeras muy marcadas. - colocó una de sus manos sobre mi frente y tomó mi temperatura con mucho cuidado. - Aunque está un poco más cálida que ayer.

Se puso de pie tan rápido, que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responder. Seguí la luz de su varita con la vista y en cuanto estuve segura de que había cruzado la misma habitación en la que había estado la noche anterior, fue entonces cuando pude cerrar mis ojos y sucumbir ante los brazos de Morfeo por segunda vez.

 _"No ha mejorado tanto como debería. El conteo de sangre es muy bajo. Ya se ha diseminado por la mayor parte de su cuerpo." "Una semana..." "Lo mejor será que alguien se quede a su lado, que le haga compañía..."_

Desperté más tarde, sintiéndome extrañamente mejor como para sentarme en la cama. La ventana estaba ligeramente abierta y una fresca brisa acarició mi rostro. Todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo, no podía decir exactamente la razón, y en cuanto giré mi rostro para mirar hacia la pequeña habitación contigua, allí seguía el profesor Snape. Leía un libro y a pesar de que hice todo mi esfuerzo por permanecer tranquila, no pude resistirme.

\- Profesor Snape...

\- _¿Hmm?_ \- preguntó sin siquiera alzar la vista del libro que leía. - ¿Acaso se siente mal, señorita Granger? ¿Necesita algo?

\- No, la verdad es que no. Justo ahora me siento extrañamente mejor.

\- Muy bien. En un rato le traerán el almuerzo, así que le sugiero que coma tanto como le sea posible. - me dijo sin dejar de leer. Sin mirarme siquiera para verificar si tenía mejor color o si tal vez, tenía una mejor temperatura. Como si me evitara...

 _No era suficiente para mí. Si no podía levantarme de la cama, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer mientras tanto? Además, si estaba enferma y seguramente a punto de morir, también podía tener una última voluntad._

 _O voluntades en este caso._

Traté de permanecer otra vez en silencio, el mayor tiempo posible, pero no pude soportarlo más. Estar todo el día en la cama no era divertido para mí.

\- Profesor Snape...

\- ¿Señorita Granger? - a pesar de que estaba a un par de pasos de mí, todavía podía distinguir su rostro con cierta claridad y sonreí al verlo alzar una ceja. _Tan típico de él. Al menos no estaba llorando a mares, a sabiendas de que tenía cáncer y mantenía su usual humor conmigo._

\- ¿Ya puedo volver a Hogwarts con los demás? - pregunté muy esperanzada. Tampoco me miró esta vez y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

\- Desgraciadamente no. Tiene que quedarse para que le practiquen unos exámenes.

\- ¿Y usted también? - ¿por qué se quedaba por tanto tiempo, si la profesora McGonagall había dicho que era sólo por una noche y mientras mis padres venían? ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo más que no sabía?

Algo en el rostro del profesor Snape me pareció que había cambiado por un milisegundo, pero quizá yo estaba viendo cosas que no estaban allí. Era el inmutable hombre de siempre.

\- Sí, yo también. Después de todo, soy el profesor de pociones de la escuela y el único calificado para administrarlas.

\- Pero los sanadores...

\- Basta con decir que la profesora McGonagall considera que soy el más indicado para la tarea. - me respondió violentamente. Por alguna razón quería evitar la conversación.

\- Está bien...

Intenté otra vez permanecer en silencio.

 _Pero no pude._

\- Profesor Snape...

Cerró el libro con una de sus manos y yo también cerré los ojos fuertemente, encogiéndome de hombros ante el sonido, mientras se giraba para mirarme. Cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra y también cruzó sus brazos, alzando ambas cejas. Abrí los ojos un par de minutos después y allí estaba, sin despegarme la vista y esperando.

\- _¿Me voy a morir pronto? ¿O podré ver a mis padres y a mis amigos, antes de que eso pase?_

Por primera vez o al menos frente a frente, el profesor Snape se había quedado sin palabras e incluso había suavizado su expresión mientras me miraba. No me gustaba en lo absoluto, me hacía sentir que él sabía algo que yo no. Algo muy grave.

\- Su padres deberán llegar mañana por la tarde. Y sus amigos también. Ha habido un pequeño retraso. Los medimagos creyeron que necesitaba descansar un poco más, antes de recibir visitas... - fue lo único que dijo, ni siquiera se atrevió a responder mi primera pregunta. Pero sus palabras fueron dichas como si quisiese agregar algo más, conteniéndose a último momento.

Tal vez lo mejor era no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

\- Estoy aburrida. ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Ya estamos hablando, señorita Granger. - me respondió, mirándome casi sin parpadear. Seguía sin entenderlo, pero algo me decía que hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener sus emociones al mínimo.

 _Digo, no como si me fuese a decir que me iba a extrañar y como si se fuese a echar a llorar. Pero algo más..._

\- Me refiero a tener una conversación de verdad. - sonreí lo mejor que pude y traté de continuar sin que las lágrimas me ganaran terreno. - Me preguntaba si... ¿ha besado a alguien alguna vez? ¿Ha bailado con alguien en una fiesta? ¿Ha bebido hasta tal punto en el que ni siquiera recuerda dónde está y cómo llegó allí?

Sé que se sorprendió con mis preguntas y a pesar de que me esperaba uno de sus clásicos sarcasmos de marca, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- Ah, pero usted todavía está a tiempo de intentarlo. No se va a morir como yo seguramente lo haré.

 _Miércoles:_

Aquella madrugada del miércoles, fue una experiencia realmente terrible. Finalmente los hechos me habían alcanzado, en cuanto el profesor Snape había decidido ser sincero conmigo sobre mi destino, aunque la profesora McGonagall había insistido que lo mejor era no decírmelo sin que mis padres y mis amigos, estuviesen conmigo para apoyarme. _Una semana de vida nada más._ Me encontraba en posición fetal, hecha un ovillo en la cama y rodeada por los brazos del profesor Snape, mientras lloraba como si me hubiesen atravesado con un objeto afilado en todo el corazón. Había hecho un desastre en la habitación, lo había arrojado todo al suelo y literalmente, el profesor había tenido que arrojarse sobre mí y mantenerme tranquila bajo su peso. Tenía un poco de sangre en la nariz, pero también lágrimas, mientras mi rostro estaba prácticamente impreso en el colchón.

 _¡Oh! ¡Estaba manchando las perfectas sábanas blancas! ¿Por qué siempre eran blancas, cuando los pacientes vomitaban, derramaban fluidos corporales o cualquier otra cosa sobre ellas? No tenía no una pizca de sentido._

\- Está bien... - escuché la voz del profesor en mi oído y temblé ligeramente. Me sentía muy débil, si apenas y podía llorar. Estaba exhausta tras todo lo que había hecho. Había actuado como una loca, prácticamente me había arrinconado a mí misma en una esquina de la habitación y amenazaba al profesor con cortarme el cuello, con uno de los viales vacíos, si se acercaba a mí. Quería morir de una buena vez sin tener que atravesar todo ese dolor. - Todo está bien...

El cuerpo del profesor, a pesar de estar utilizando su fuerza para mantenerme en la cama, apenas y me tocaba. Había perdido mucha masa, vomitaba la comida constantemente. Lo que menos quería era sofocarme con todo el peso de sus músculos.

Se las arregló para sentarse en la cama, sin soltarme, manteniendo sus brazos fuertemente cerrados a mí alrededor y como si pensara que podía volver a levantarme y atentar contra mi vida.

Di un profundo respiro contra su pecho. Sabía que no podía permanecer así por mucho tiempo, pero no quería apartarme de sus brazos. No quería volver a la fría y solitaria cama. A la fría y solitaria realidad de que iba a morir, aún siendo joven y sin haber conseguido nada de lo que me había propuesto.

\- Tenía cinco años cuando tuve consciencia de mis poderes. - dije, sonriendo y parpadeando para disipar las lágrimas que me nublaban la visión. - Siempre soñé con ser la mejor de mi clase y ahora me doy cuenta de que desperdicié toda mi vida, con un sueño tonto, cuando debí haber hecho mucho más.

\- Podría decirse que lo cumplió. Nadie es mejor que usted en casi ninguna clase. Excepto en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Potter le lleva una amplia ventaja.

Reí por unos minutos, aunque no estaba segura del motivo. Quizá se debía a todas las lágrimas que había derramado, necesitaba un descanso de ellas. Alcé la mirada, pero sólo podía ver el cuello del profesor y un par de sus aceitosos y largos cabellos negros.

\- Profesor... ¿me podría pasar un pañuelo?

Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y luego bajó la vista para verme, arqueando una de sus cejas. Sí, lo olvidaba. Había hecho de la habitación un verdadero desastre, pero me sangraba la nariz de todas formas. Blandió su varita una vez y nos quedamos en silencio, mirando cómo la habitación se reconstruía por sí sola.

¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con mi cuerpo? Cerré mis ojos y a pesar de que pensé esperar para que estuviera en orden y pudiera darme un pañuelo, simplemente me quedé dormida entre sus brazos.

Supongo que limpió mi nariz mientras dormía, no lo sé. Pero al despertar, estaba sentado en una silla junto a mí y no estaba solo. Mis padres lo acompañaban y a pesar de que los amaba, en aquel momento no quería ver esa expresión de tristeza que tenían en sus rostros.

El profesor nos dejó solos al cabo de un rato y me preocupó que se marchara sin despedirse.

 _No sé por qué._

 _Jueves:_

Extrañamente, aunque me hacía muy feliz (¿por qué? No lo sé), el profesor se quedó esa noche.

Al despertar, estaba sentado a un lado de mí y sosteniendo uno de mis brazos. Analizaba un moretón que tenía en el antebrazo derecho y parecía disgustado, aunque no podía entender el motivo.

\- Profesor Snape... - sonreí tanto como pude, pero ni siquiera alzó la mirada de mi brazo. - ¿Qué sucede?...

\- No es nada. - me dijo de inmediato. - Trate de volver a dormir.

Miré a mi alrededor pero no encontré a mis padres, así que fruncí el ceño y volví a ladear la cabeza en dirección del profesor.

\- ¿Dónde están mis padres...? _¿Se marcharon?_

\- No. Están reunidos con los sanadores y la profesora McGonagall. Sus amigos vendrán a verla muy pronto, así que le sugiero que trate de dormir un poco más.

\- ¿Y usted también se va a quedar?... - dije ahogando un pequeño bostezo. No lo pude evitar, de pronto tuve mucho sueño.

\- Sí. Ya le dije que la profesora McGonagall así me lo pidió. Que le ayude a manejar el dolor con las pociones.

\- No es necesario. - le contesté mientras cerraba los ojos sin poderme resistir al agotamiento. - _Su compañía es la mejor medicina._

No supe si dijo alguna cosa, puesto que me quedé dormida inmediatamente y para cuando desperté, no estaba en la habitación. Harry, Ron, Ginny y la mayoría de aquellos con los que había convivido por tantos años, rodeaban mi cama e intentaban sonreírme para que no me deprimiera.

 _Tantos años... ¿a quién engañaba con eso?_

 _Bueno, quince años bien vividos. Creo..._

Tenía todos los dulces que pudiera pedir, enormes ramos con flores de diversos colores, animales de felpa. Tarjetas...

Pero a pesar de todos esos regalos, lo único que me alegraba era ver el rostro del profesor Snape en cuanto atravesaba la puerta de la habitación. Seguía sin comprender por qué, pero así era.

Quizá porque era el único que me trataba como siempre, a pesar de que me quedaban tan pocos días de vida.

\- ¿Cree que debí pedirle a Ron que me besara? - pregunté de pronto y apenas se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado en la cama.

\- No lo sé. Supongo, si quería que él fuese su primer beso.

\- Yo no lo llamaría primero, si nadie más podrá besarme nunca más. - reflexioné. - _Yo lo llamaría el último..._

\- Tal vez...

\- Comenzaba a gustarme un poco, pero siempre pensé que no se fijaría en mí. Siempre estoy leyendo algo y molestándolo por la forma en la que escribe, come y habla. A veces hasta me canso de mí misma. ¿Por qué habría de gustarle entonces?

Me pareció que el profesor estuvo a punto de sonreír o tal vez estaba alucinando por la cantidad de pociones que tenía que ingerir, pero sus ojos brillaron por unos instantes.

\- Quién sabe. Tal vez Weasley este enamorado de usted y tampoco crea que sea de su tipo. Con todas esas características muy resaltantes que tiene...

Le sonreí y permanecimos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el profesor carraspeó ligeramente y atrajo mi atención.

\- Así que mi compañía es la mejor medicina... - dijo de pronto, mirándose las manos con fingida atención. Me ruboricé completamente.

\- ¿¡De verdad dije eso!? - pregunté, sorprendida. - ¡Cuánto lo siento, profesor Snape! De seguro lo dije por todas las pociones o el sueño. _Disculpe..._

Y a pesar de que esperaba un reclamo de su parte, no dijo nada y simplemente se levantó de la silla, sentándose en la cama junto a mí. Eso definitivamente no ayudó para que disminuyera mi sonroje.

\- Esta vez lo dejaré pasar y no le descontaré puntos a su casa, puesto que claramente está bajo efecto de muchas pociones. - me dijo con un tono de voz casi que podía tildar de divertido. Aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué se había sentado junto a mí. Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, si me quedaban ya tan pocos días de vida, hasta que sostuvo mi rostro entre sus dos manos y me miró fijamente como si buscara algo en él. - No hay moretones nuevos y tampoco le sangra la nariz. Pero las ojeras siguen allí.

\- Creo que se va a poner peor, a medida que pase el tiempo. Si es verdad que voy a morir en un par de días. - Inspiré pesadamente, rehuyendo de la mirada del profesor. - ¡Qué desperdicio! No asistí a muchas fiestas, no le jugué bromas a alguien o dejé de hacer mi tarea por una vez, sólo para saber cómo se sentía estar reprobada. ¡Ni siquiera tuve el valor de pedirle a Ron que me besara! Aunque debería agradecerle a usted por nunca hacerme sentir especial o un poco superior a los demás.

Lo miré por unos segundos antes de volver a desviar la vista y creo que le sentó mal lo que dije, puesto que su rostro tuvo una expresión de enfado que no me esperaba. Quizá se culpaba por haberme tratado mal durante esos cinco años de educación mágica que me dio. O tal vez simplemente le molestaba que me pusiera sentimental y no afrontara el momento con seriedad.

 _Y entonces me obligó a mirarlo, con una de sus manos soteniendo mi quijada. Pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera pude prevenirme._

 _El profesor me dio un pequeño beso en los labios._

\- Listo. Ahora ambos besamos por _última vez._

 _Viernes:_

El viernes fue un completo desastre. Virtualmente no paraba de vomitar, sin importar lo que comiera y lo que el profesor me diera como medicina. Mis padres estaban muy consternados al respecto, mientras el profesor Snape mantenía mi cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas y de manera que colgara un poco, fuera de la cama, con una pequeña cubeta en el suelo.

Me sentía terrible, cada vez más y más enferma a cada segundo que pasaba. La palidez en mi cuerpo era realmente desagradable de mirar y las ojeras habían aumentado su intensidad y tamaño. Era poco lo que podía dormir ahora, constantemente me abrazaba a mí misma mientras atravesaba un terrible dolor. No sabía si el profesor Snape quería estar allí por voluntad propia o puesto que en verdad la profesora McGonagall se lo había ordenado, pero estaba realmente agradecida de que me sirviera de apoyo.

No habíamos podido hablar mucho tras aquel beso y parecía que había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Mi conteo de sangre había bajado casi hasta los niveles más críticos y a pesar de tener un equipo completo de sanadores a mi disposición, el profesor también trataba de encontrar sus propios métodos de mantenerme lo más estable posible.

\- Trata de dormir como tu profesor dice, cariño. - escuché que dijo mi madre, sosteniendo una de las manos de mi padre y mientras ocupaban un par de sillas junto a la cama. - dormir es la mejor medicina. Trata de descansar un poco.

Asentí o creo que eso hice, acomodándome aún más en sus túnicas negras. Estaba tan cansada de vomitar y escupir sangre o que me sangrara la nariz, que solamente quería dormir un poco y tener un bonito sueño.

Uno donde mágicamente me curara y entonces, tuviera que guardar el secreto de que el profesor Snape había sido mi primer beso. Un sueño donde pudiera recorrer el verde césped de aquellas hermosas montañas que siempre veía desde mi ventana.

Sentí un par de dedos sobre mi cabeza, apartando un par de mechones de mi cabello y colocándolos tras una de mis orejas. Pudo haber sido mamá o tal vez papá.

 _O tal vez el profesor..._

 _Sábado:_

Tras quedarme dormida, no volví a despertar. El profesor hizo llamar a los sanadores y mis padres se encontraban sentados aún a mi lado, esperando lo peor. La mayoría de mis órganos ya estaban muy enfermos y sólo quedaba esperar. Llevaba horas inconsciente y mi respiración se había tornado dificultosa.

Pero aún así y sin saber exactamente como, conseguí abrir los ojos por unos minutos. Jamás me había sentido de esa forma. Nunca me había sentido tan mal en todo lo que llevaba de vida.

En todo lo que llevaba de enfermedad.

\- Hola cariño... - la voz de mi madre, entre lágrimas, fue lo primero que escuché. Mi padre estaba muy conmocionado como para hablar y en verdad lo podía entender. Yo era su única hija, así que respetaba su silencio. - _¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _Otra vez esa pregunta, pero preferí mentir._

\- Mejor... - le sonreí un poco y ella sonrió también, se echó a reír por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza mientras me acariciaba la frente con mucha ternura.

\- Si te ves mucho mejor en verdad. - me dijo. - El profesor fue por más medicina o pociones como ustedes lo llaman y así no sentirás más dolor.

\- _¿Se quedó?..._

\- Y no creo que se marche.

\- _Qué bueno..._

Sólo lo vi una vez y me aseguré de sonreírle, antes de que mis ojos volvieran a cerrarse.

No supe qué sucedió durante todo lo que quedaba del día y probablemente nunca lo sepa.

 _Domingo:_

No desperté esa mañana y me costaba mucho respirar. Algunos de mis órganos fallaron irremediablemente y era cuestión de horas o minutos quizá, pero no importaba realmente.

Los que me querían allí estaban. Estaba casi tan pálida como una hoja de papel, que era mucho decir puesto que era virtualmente imposible que alguien alcanzara tal color. O tal ausencia, mejor dicho.

Antes de que mis amigos y mis padres entraran, el profesor Snape se había tomado unos minutos a solas conmigo. Permaneció en silencio por largo tiempo y tras pensarlo mucho, finalmente encontró la fuerza para ponerse de pie. Se quedó inmóvil a mi lado, hasta que una de sus manos tocó mi cabeza suavemente. Acarició mi frente con su pulgar un par de veces y luego se inclinó para plantar un beso entre mis cabellos.

Él había sido el primero en despedirse, así como había sido el primero en estar a mi lado. Supongo que no quería ser ese del _"último adiós"_.

Uno a uno, pasaron para despedirse de mí. La habitación estaba enteramente decorada con los colores de Gryffindor y mamá continuaba diciendo que me habría encantado verlo.

 _A lo mejor no_. Quizá me hubiese sentido peor con todas esas lágrimas que derramaban por mí. Por toda esa desolación que sentían en sus corazones por mi culpa.

Esa era la peor parte de morir. Dejar corazones destrozados, lágrimas derramadas. Dejar un vacío tan difícil de llenar.

Pero tenía fe en que el tiempo sanara la mayoría de las heridas.

Tenía la fe de que recordarían, en algún momento, lo mejor de mí y no mi muerte. Incluso el profesor Snape, a pesar de que hubiese pasado la mitad de mi vida insultándome.

Oraba porque tuviese algún buen recuerdo del qué aferrarse y evitara que se sintiera culpable.

 _Como nuestro primer beso._

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
